


(Even thought this mountain's hard to climb) Won't let this world pass me by

by Guilty_pleasure (Merriwa)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merriwa/pseuds/Guilty_pleasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr!AU where Louis has minions, Zayn quotes deep hipster shit, Harry reblogs cat gifs and Liam would very much like to know them better. Featuring Niall dating cheerleaders, a lot of banter, an argument on superhero franchise, Friendship with a capital F, a lot of puppies, homophobic arseholes, Dobby's tea-cosy and giggling teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Even thought this mountain's hard to climb) Won't let this world pass me by

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr made me do it.  
> No seriously, I'm sorry for what follows even though it was tones of fun to write!  
> I'll give chocolate, tea and blankets to everybody that'll get all the references I put in there ;)
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this fic to [Héla](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vastlyunknown/pseuds/vastlyunknown) my wonderful friend and very precious beta and to [Elena](http://www.lesquatrechevrons.tumblr.com): You guys make my life brighter every day!
> 
> Disclaimer: I cannot even buy myself a sandwich for lunch how could I own One Direction? Therefore and unrelatedly, all of this is purely fictional :)
> 
> Note: the format is very special, I'm sorry if that's of any inconvenience, let me know if it's really too difficult to read and I'll find a solution (eventhoughIkindareallylikeitlikethat)

*****

**hyphenatingatlife**

teen wolf fandom is failing : I have yet to read a fanfic called “What the Hale?!”

**#teen wolf #come on people #I'm warning you next time you know I'll be writing it #aha who am I kiddin I'm a shit writer #but #WHAT THE HALE?!**

4700 notes

 

*

 

_**Batlokid rebloged hyphenatingatlife** _

_ hyphenatingatlife _

_teen wolf fandom is failing : I have yet to read a fanfic called “What the Hale?!”_

**#ROFL #teen wolf #cannot stopppp laughingg #this is whyy I love this Tumblr so much #hyphenatingatlife #those bloggers you wish you were friendz wizz**  

4701 notes

 

*

**hyphenatingatlife**

brb crying because lack of Scisaac is the saddest thing to ever sad this fandom

**#Teen Wolf #is it Scisaac week already #Come ooooon #all of you with you wicked editing skills #or writing skills #help the skillless peeps out there**

2053 notes

 

*

 

**_Batlokid rebloged hyphenatingatlife_ **

  _hyphenatingatlife:_

_brb crying because lack of Scisaac is the saddest thing to ever sad this fandom_

 bathlokid: 

can anyone rec me any fic I'm boooored !

**#agreed #again #you guys will think I don't have much personality #but I have yet to find a wrong statement from this blogger #damn youuu #is skillless even a word?**

2054 notes

 

*

 

**Batlokid**

Someone doing my math homeworks for me I'm dyin also why does Daniel Sharman have thoz abs like how am I supozed to concentrate now?!

 **#maths is hard #frick I hate it #why schooool ?**  

3 notes

 

*

 

**hyphenatingatlife**

Teen Wolf 3 b? Me not ready.

**#you know what else sounds fun? #stabbing myslef in the face with this fork #Colton rules the world #I miss Cotlon #petition for Jeff davis to bring him back! #Arrow sucks anyway #Teen Wolf**

1200 notes

 

*

 

_**Batlokid rebloged hyphenatingatlife**_

_ hyphenatingatlife:_

_Teen Wolf 3 b? Me not ready._

_#you know what else sounds fun?  #stabbing myslef in the face with this fork #Colton rules the world #I miss Cotlon #petition for Jeff Davis to bring him back! #Arrow sucks anyway #Teen Wolf_

batlokid:

WHERE DO I SIGN ?

**#colton Haynes #best quottte eva #oops arrow fandom won't like dis #Teen Wolf**

1203 notes

 

*

 

**hyphenatingatlife**

well, that tag on Arrow made a lot of fuss, wow I have haters now, what can you do, hater's gonna hate!

**#I'm not tagging my hate #FYI sending anon hate is the most cowardly thing to do just grow the fuck up people #I don't know why I'm even acknowledging this #fuck you and good night**

5899 notes

 

*

 

_**Batlokid reblogged hyphenatingatlife**_

_ hyphenatingatlife _

_well, that tag on Arrow made a lot of fuss, wow I have haters now, what can you do, hater's gonna hate!_

**#duumies #hate is the ugliest #I thought it was supposed to be the tolerant side of thingz here #confuzed**

6210 notes

 

*

 

_**hyphenatingatlife reblogged tardisnights**_

_ tardisnights _

_if you don't read my tags you're losing 99% of what I'm saying_

**#sounds accurate #gpoy #some of you actually follows it feels nice #come to me minions #know how to read the hidden things #soon we'll dominate the world**

18365 notes

 

*

 

“Hey Payne! Is that a smile on ya face?! Fuck is the world ending or what?!”

Liam blushes, swatting his best friend's hand away from his curly hair and quickly pocketing his phone before Niall can have a look at it.

“It's just this blogger I'm following.” Liam shrugs, trying to avoid the question that will inevitably follow his confession by seeming unaffected. As per usual, his face doesn't cooperate. Although this hyphenating girl is the funniest person Liam has ever met – or in this case not really met but same difference to him – so who can blame him?

“The one with the same OST?” Niall asks, sinking on the bleachers next to him with a polite interest. Epic fail, Liam hashtags in his mind : “OTP Niall. One True Pairing.”

His bestfriend shruggs “You say potato...”

“She's so funny though. Sassy and witty like –”

“Sassy and witty means the same thing plus she could be a 'he' you wouldn't even know, she could be a fucking 60 years old perv with a thing for underage cunts...”

“Alright detective, she _is not_ okay ?! I just know it. Her blog's been there for more than two years and a half, no perverts are that elaborate okay!” Liam protests feeling himself blush again. Niall shrugs it off, turning towards the cheer squad that just entered the stadium. Liam sighs silently. Niall has been his best friend for a long time now but some days, Liam can't decide if they're on the same planet anymore. Niall's not on Tumblr and sometimes, Liam feels a world away. It's not like his life revolves around it but yes, he always feels better spending a night blogging about Teen Wolf or Sherlock rather than watching Niall get drunk while avoiding James Denings' little gang. And Niall doesn't get it.

 

*

 

**batlokid**

Those blogerz you spend your time rebloging silentely wishing they'd notice you 

**#thoz kind of dayz #hyphenatingatlife #hipstacupcake #zmalix**

22 notes

 

*

 

_**hipstacupcake rebloged batlokid**_

_ Batlokid:_

_Those blogerz you spend your time rebloging silentely wishing they'd notice yo_

hipstacupcake:

Bad day itty bitty? come talk about it to aunty Hazzy, ask always open you know it ;)

**#come on lili #I'd rather know you're smiling behind your screen #I'll take another picture of cupcakes only for you**

26 notes

 

*

 

The thing is, Liam would like to be able to talk to his best friend about how brilliant and funny **hyphenatingatlife** is, or how his friend **hipstacupcake** 's pictures are so nice and how she sounds like the sweetest girl on earth with a thing for indie music – Liam would've never considered listening to indie music before her so there you have it. The internet also opens his mind to a world that he actually likes! There's also the deep and subtly snarky **zmalix** who has actually been so nice to him and writes the best Scisaac fanfictions ever. But Niall doesn't think this is healthy, living your life on the internet as opposed to real life.

The difference between them is that Niall actually fits in real life. He's not awkward like him, he can – and does – drink, party, plays football like a boss, dates cheerleaders, all those things that gawky, clumsy and very gay Liam doesn't. That's why Niall isn't the one being bullied on the corridors, that's why Niall isn't the one that has to lie to his parents about destroyed books and suspicious bruises, that's why, Liam thinks, Niall doesn't get the comfort blanket that his Tumblr is. How amazing and inspirational people are in there and how welcome and _normal_ they make Liam feel.

 

*

 

hipstacupcake asked: Hey you alright lil'? Saw your post wassup?

**batlokid replied : Heyy Hazzy, don't worrie it's all right, just havin a bad day, cant wait to get outta school yk. But it's okay, same old shit but different day. Thank you for being here tho, you're too sweet, sorry if Im being whinny!**

 

*

 

hipstacupcake asked: I swear people are dumb, courage though it's almost over! Then it's summertime whooops! And you're never bothering me! Here have a this gif of a cat learning to walk! ( h-t-t-p-:-/-/ *** ) If you need to talk I'm always here :) <3

**Batlokid replied: Yourrr the best :) all the smooches Xx**

 

*

 

**hyphenatingatlife**

I wonder why people never come to talk to you and then get bitter because you're not friends man up guys I don't bite!

**#I swear on my glodfish's life #well maybe not #because I bite a bit #and I like that fish #I don't bite hard tho #I'm like a puddle #minus the curls #it's quite frustrating tho #don't complain for the sake of complaining**

5893 notes

 

*

 

_**Batlokid reblogged hyphenatingatlife**_

_ hyphenatingatlife:_

_I wonder why people never come to talk to you and then get bitter because you're not friends man up guys I don't bite!_

Batlokid:

Because apparently a computer screen doesn't cure shyness yet

 **#worst feeling #pretty sure I was targeted #or I'm being paranoid #wouldnt be the first tim #:(**  

6321 notes

 

*

 

_**zmalix reblogged hyphenatingatlife**_

_ hyphenatingatlife:_

_I wonder why people never come to talk to you and then get bitter because you're not friends man up guys I don't bite!_

zmalix:

That's true though, all bark and no biting this one, you ridiculous attention-whore

 **#seriously Lou #you're just asking for it #quit being a bitch #I'm gonna tell your mother**  

_7852 notes_

 

_***** _

 

zmalix asked: I saw your tags, don't feel bad about that arsehole, Lou's a bitch, didn't mean it, was just asking for attention :p

**Batlokid replied: Thx Z :) it's ridiculus I kno, plus she must have so many followers I probs wasnt targeted but it just felt kinda bad coz it's tru yk**

 

*

 

zmalix asked: nah you shouldnt feel bad because of Lou seriously, you're a pretty cool person, you should trust yourself more ;) all the hugs x

 

*

 

**hyphenatingatlife**

I'd like to issue a formal apology (see Z I'm doing it quit bitching and leave my music sheets alone ffs!) to anyone that felt bed about my last text post, I was having a bad day this was bad okaybutstillcometalktomeIdontbiteyoucantrustZ

**#worst social skills #this is why I don't go out #best friend is a pain in the ass though #stop messing with my papers and tell me the name of that blog you were talking about #ffs #this is why I don't have friends #because people suck**

1567 notes

 

*

 

_**zmalix reblogged hyphenatingatlife**_

_ hyphenatingatlife:_

_I'd like to issue a formal apology (see Z I'm doing it quit bitching and leave my music sheets alone ffs!) to anyone that felt bed about my last text post, I was having a bad day this was bad okaybutstillcometalktomeIdontbiteyoucantrustZ_

zmalix:

I'm watching you, be nice or I'll be there

**#were those Grease music sheets again? #I'm laughing #you suck Tommo**

 1800 notes

 

*

 

**hyphenatingatlife is now following you**

 

*

 

~~**Batlokid** ~~

~~oh hello their new follower welcomee :))~~

 

*

 

Liam's fingers still over his keyboard. It sounds dumb, doesn't? Hyphenatingatlife – Lou, his mind corrects, thanks to their recent banter – will judge him for that, won't she? Dear god he feels so helpless sometimes. His mind is literally blank except for the constant question : Louise? Louisa? Lou? Louna? Which is ridiculous because this girl wouldn't have even paid him any mind without Z, would she? Because his blog is boring and–

OH SHIT! Maybe it'll be a good time to stop reblogging pictures of puppies and kittens, you know, just to not pass for the biggest loser in the galaxy. If it's not already the case.

It's safe to say that Liam would have the biggest crush on that blogger if he wasn't totally 100% gay. He shuts down Niall's voice echoing in his mind “ _she could be a he you wouldn't know.” W_ ell, not much guys on Tumblr in the first place is there? And Lou doesn't sound like a guy's name. At all. So there. Liam can't have a crush because she doesn't have a penis so the internet-boner his best friend has been mocking him for for weeks now is, in fact non-existent. Shit. He should have written that down. Because he knows he'll be totally unable to remember all this and use it to retort to Niall's teasing.

Liam sighs. Story of his life.

 

*

 

**Batlokid**

hey there new followers, Marvel or DC? 

 **#yea this is the extent of me social skillz #welcome on board #hyphenatingatlife**  

1 notes

 

*

 

_**hyphenatingatlife reblogged batlokid**_

_ Batlokid _

_hey new followers, Marvel or DC?_

hyphenatingatlife:

Marvel all the way Iron Man > Batman

**#CQFD #was that even a question #you catgif reblogger just won my heart over #shhht zmalix NO YOU WEREN'T RIGHT #and you #don't tell me you're a DC padawan**

3 notes

 

*

 

_**batlokid reblogged hyphenatingatlife**_

_ batlokid _

_hey new followers, Marvel or DC?_

_ Hyphenatingatlife _

_Marvel all the way Iron Man > Batman_

batlokid

Nd their goes my dreamz WHO DOESNT LIKE BATMAN, what kind of girl are you srsly? 

**#I dont mean it like badly or anything thooo #just massive Batman fan here #in case you couldn't tell by my blog #also hu... #kittens are just too cute?**

5 notes

 

*

 

_**hyphenatingatlife reblogged batlokid**_

_ batlokid _

_hey new followers, Marvel or DC?_

_ Hyphenatingatlife _

_Marvel all the way Iron Man > Batman_

_ batlokid _

_Nd their goes my dreamz WHO DOESNT LIKE BATMAN, what kind of girl are you srsly?_

Hyphenatingatlife

the kind of girl that prefers Tony sassmaster Stark to Bruce moody Wayne :p

**#this is the kind of giiiiirl I am #and I only give my parents 12% of the credit #basically i'm Scarlett Johanson but hotter #plot twist: i'm actually adopted #God I do talk a lot of bullshit today**

9 notes

 

 

*

 

**zmalix**

If people stopped being little shits the world would be a lovely place really

**#quit playing with people mate #seriously if you hurt anyone I'll sick Don on you #and you know perfectly well who you are**

336 notes

 

*

 

_**hyphenatingatlife reblogged zmalix**_

_ zmalix _

_If people stopped being little shits the world would be a lovely place_

**#someone got up the wrong foot today #shut up it's harmless #you don't know fun #even when it dances naked in front of you wearing Dobby's tea-cosy #keep Don where she is #I'm not 13 anymore**

454 notes

 

*

 

_**batlokid reblogged hyphenatingatlife**_

_ batlokid _

_hey new followers, Marvel or DC?_

_ Hyphenatingatlife _

_Marvel all the way Iron Man > Batman_

_ batlokid _

_Nd their goes my dreamz WHO DOESNT LIKE BATMAN, what kind of girl are you srsly?_

_ Hyphenatingatlife _

_the kind of girl that prefers Tony sassmaster Stark to Bruce moody Wayne :p_

batlokid

Bruce Wayne haz a BATMOBILE

**#tru dat hes a bit moody but #batmobile though #coolest gadgets though #and batman! #I'm probably too invested in this #Niall is nodding next to me #little irish shhh**

12 notes

 

*

 

_**hyphenatingatlife reblogges batlokid**_

_ batlokid _

_hey new followers, Marvel or DC?_

_ Hyphenatingatlife _

_Marvel all the way Iron Man > Batman_

_ batlokid _

_Nd their goes my dreamz WHO DOESNT LIKE BATMAN, what kind of girl are you srsly?_

_ Hyphenatingatlife _

_the kind of girl that prefers Tony sassmaster Stark to Bruce moody Wayne :p_

_ batlokid _

_Bruce Wayne haz a BATMOBILE_

hyphenatingatlife

Tony Stark has suits. And nothing suits you like a suit ;)

**#I win #I always do #you can't compete young padawan #because i'm that kind of girl #but the Loki part of you shouldn't find too much fault in that ;) #Marvel #Hi Niall dude!**

15 notes

 

*

 

_**batlokid reblogged hyphenatingatlife**_

_ batlokid: _

_hey new followers, Marvel or DC?_

_ hyphenatingatlife _

_Marvel all the way Iron Man > Batman_

_ batlokid _

_Nd their goes my dreamz WHO DOESNT LIKE BATMAN, what kind of girl are you srsly?_

_ hyphenatingatlife _

_the kind of girl that prefers Tony sassmaster Stark to Bruce moody Wayne :p_

_ batlokid _

_Bruce Wayne haz a BATMOBILE_

_ hyphenatingatlife _

_Tony Stark has suits. And nothing suits you like a suit ;)_

batlokid

you win.

**#but just coz my best friend is bugging meee #why socialize when you can argue on Tumblr with awesome ppl? #real life sucks**

20 notes

 

*****

 

 **Dereksass**   **is now following you**

**stereklived is now following you**

**littledonyamix is now following you**

**winteriscommingeveninthetardis is now following you**

 

*****

 

**batlokid**

wow hey there followers, never got that much ppl at the same time! I blame it on hyphenatingatlife

**#see what yo did wiz my life? #what interesting stuff will I have to say now? #with grreat followers come greaat responsibilities**

6 notes

 

*****

 

**hipstacupcake**

“Cause I don't like where its going

And it's bound to get deeper

And it's never gonna get any better unless we try”

Runaway – **We are the ocean**

**#music is my everything #Leeyum you have to listen to that band I swear! #WATO**

91 notes

 

*

 

_**batlokid reblogged hipstacupcake**_

_ hipstacupcake _

“ _Cause I don't like where its going_

_And it's bound to get deeper_

_And it's never gonna get any better unless we try”_

_Runaway – **We are the ocean**_

**#beautiful song #Hazzy's always right #people I should talk to more #gonna listen to the whole Live at Middle Farm album now #niiiiighty niiiight**

205 notes

 

*

 

hyphenatingatlife asked: yo so you're friend with DJ Malik then? Also sorry for the followers (wow first time I feel the need to apologize for bringing followers to someone xD) but it's the price of fame! ( nice Spiderman reference too!) also dear god you reblogged something from someone else's blog I might get extremely jealous here!

**batlokid replied: Heyyy! Whoz DJ Malik?? I dont kno how I feel about being that famous tbh x) I only reblog puppies and batman! OH GOD don't get jealous it's just my friend Haz and she haz wicked taste in music soooo yeah.**

 

*****

 

hyphenatingatlife asked: WHAT ?! You don't know DJ Malik, ZAYN DID YOU LIE TO ME? It's zmalix my bestfriend Zayn, he's a fucker but we tolerate him because he's pretty. Don't get your knickers in a twist, i'm not that possessive over my minions :p although hipsathing is the hipster blog with pastries and catgifs you always reblog right?

**batlokid replied: Oh then yes I “know” DJ Malik I guess. He's very nice (and I thought it was a she, I just kinda assume everyone's a girl in there I don't kno whyy) and yes that's her... or him, now that I think of it I never really asked. Lol I'm dumb. You're a her right?**

 

*****

 

hyphenatingatlife asked: should we ask my followers?

**batlokid replied: Please dont.**

 

*

 

**hyphenatingatlife**

So here's a little poll for you all, the question is : am I a boy or a girl?

**#batlokid #sorry couldn't resist #Z YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO ANSWER #valid question though #should I do an about me? #naaah I'm too awesome for this**

836 notes

 

*

 

_**zmalix reblogged hyphenatingatlife**_

_ hyphenatingatlife _

_So here's a little poll for you all, the question is : am I a boy or a girl?_

zmalix:

I thought told you to stop being a fucker, bitch... Batlokid don't let him do that to you mate!

 **#batlokid #hyphenatingatlife #dumb fuckery #spoiler alert: it's a boy**  

963 notes

 

_*_

 

**_batlokid reblogged zmalix_**

_ hyphenatingatlife _

_So here's a little poll for you all, the question is : am I a boy or a girl?_

_ Zmalix _

_I thought told you to stop being a fucker bitch... Batlokid don't let him do that to you mate!_

Batlokid

you're such a little shit. See if I ever reblog anything else from you again

**#thx Z #should be my defo tag that “thx Z” #XD #so you're a boy then #boycotting your blog for bad behaviour**

1003 notes

 

*

 

**_hyphenatingatlife reblogged batlokid_**

_ hyphenatingatlife _

_So here's a little poll for you all, the question is : am I a boy or a girl?_

_ Zmalix _

_I thought told you to stop being a fucker bitch... Batlokid don't let him do that to you mate! He's a full grown up boy_

_ Batlokid _

_you're such a little shit. See if I'm reblogging anything else from you again_

hyphenatingatlife

you were right little followers I'm a boy (few of you thought I was a chiwawa I honestly don't know what to make of that). Zayn go away you party pooper!

**#you take the fun outta everything #I'll take the N outta Fun for you then #pshhhht #also who do you think you're kidding? #batlokid #you know I love you #don't be a sore loser**

1036 notes

 

*

 

**hyphenatingatlife**

just trying something dont mind me: DC IS BETTER THAN MARVEL

**#so you won't reblog anything from me anymore hun? #try that #batlokid**

148 notes

 

*

 

**hyphenatingatlife**

Just checking something: BATMAN IS BETTER THAN IRON MAN

**#and this? #I know your fingers are itching to reblooooog #come on minion #just do it #batlokid**

520 notes

 

*

 

hipstacupcake asked: Hey Li everything's alright? You've been gone for few days now is it hyphenatingatlife ? I see you talked to him, are you avoiding him or something? If yes you're not forced to avoid everyone with him you know ;)

 

*

 

zmalix asked: Hey there, haven't heard of you in a while, everything alrightish? Is it Louis bugging you? I can slap him for you!

 

*

 

hyphenatingatlife asked: okay hey, please don't be mad! I was only joking, I know it's not right, sometimes I just don't know where to stop! Please come back, I'm unbearable without my daily dose of kitten and DC franchise (I did NOT admit that are we clear), please come back. Pretty please with a cherry on top? -Louis xx

 

*

 

“I cannot believe you didn't tell me sooner, Liam.”

Liam's eyes avoid Niall's to concentrate on the machine consistently bipping next to him. The sheets are itchy.

“I didn't want to make things worse,” he mumbles in his beard, trying to ignore the nasty feeling of the drip in his right arm.

Suddenly, he feels the bed bending under a weight and Niall's arms are around him. “Liam, when did you stop thinking you could talk to me?”

And Niall is warm and steady, smelling like cinnamon and the disgusting coffee from the vending machine in the waiting room of the hospital, his eyes are boring into Liam soul. It's been years since Liam actually cried. It feels like falling without a harnet and nd right now, he's happy that Niall's there to catch him.

“I don't know...” Liam sobs “it's just... it felt so dumb and then you... you felt so _away_ I didn't want to be the stupid dead weight that holds you down...”

“This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard Leeyum. You're my best friend. I can understand everything you say to me I swear. It's not because we're different that I won't follow you and carry you when you need it. You've been here for me for a long time, I won't judge you for anything, I mean come on! You know me don't you? For all I care, you could go out wearing those Dobby's tea-cosy I'd still walk beside you because I actually love you, you great dummy. Please never forget this yeah?”

Liam nods weakly, taking the offered shoulder to bury his face in, processing the words. Since when did he start thinking internet people know him better than Niall? He doesn't know. But maybe it's time to take a break from all that Tumblr thing. Get back to what the world is really about. Like testifying against James Denings who just broke his leg while calling him a whinny-faggot because he thought it was fun. That is until Niall arrived and broke his nose and potentially his balls. Liam hopes he broke his balls. And Liam had to explain all the bullying that went down behind Niall's back. Hence Niall seeing red and Liam crying. Real life is hard but when you have someone like Niall with you? It gets a bit better Liam thinks.

But first he has to say goodbye. He has to tell the guys so that they don't worry. Liam likes to think at least Hazzy will worry if he disappears but maybe it's pointless. Knowing himself he'll do it anyway.

“I'm gonna go get the last Iron Man, is there anything you want me to bring you back?” Niall asks, petting Liam's curls with affection in his blue eyes.

“My laptop.” Liam asks with half a smile.

 

*

 

**batlokid**

For those of you who will wonder where I went, I am not dead just resting on an hospital bed for a few days because an arsehole mistook my leg for a football, sorry for not replying to your messages. Also I probably won't be here often, this incident made me realize how much I've drifted from my IRL friends and I wanna catch up with them because they're the most important persons in my life. Sorry for being mushy.

See you back one day maybe :)

-Liam xx

**#I guess this is goodbye then #hipstacupcake #zmalix #hyphenatingatlife #sorry #not that you guys aren't important but #It's just easier that way**

123 notes

 

*

 

_**zmalix reblogged batlokid**_

_ batlokid _

_For those of you who will wonder where I went, I am not dead just resting on an hospital bed for a few days because an arsehole mistook my leg for a football, sorry for not replying to your messages. Also I probably won't be here often, this incident made me realize how much I've drifted from my IRL friends and I wanna catch up with them because they're the most important persons in my life. Sorry for being mushy._

_See you back one day maybe :)_

_-Liam xx_

zmalix:

You will be missed my friend :(

 **#sad day for Tumblr #little part of happiness is gone #also fuck you arseholes**  

156 notes

 

*

 

_**hyphenatingatlife reblogged zmalix**_

_ batlokid _

_For those of you who will wonder where I went, I am not dead just resting on an hospital bed for a few days because an arsehole mistook my leg for a football, sorry for not replying to your messages. Also I probably won't be here often, this incident made me realize how much I've drifted from my IRL friends and I wanna catch up with them because they're the most important persons in my life. Sorry for being mushy._

_See you back one day maybe :)_

_-Liam xx_

_ zmalix: _

_You will be missed my friend :(_

hyphenatingatlife

So long captain, we'll keep this ship safe

**#for once #I'll actually inbox my emotions #my generosity will get the best of me I swear #seriously though #please wait a moment Liam**

189 notes

 

*

 

_**hipstacupcake reblogged hyphenatingatlife**_

_ batlokid _

_For those of you who will wonder where I went, I am not dead just resting on an hospital bed for a few days because an arsehole mistook my leg for a football, sorry for not replying to your messages. Also I probably won't be here often, this incident made me realize how much I've drifted from my IRL friends and I wanna catch up with them because they're the most important persons in my life. Sorry for being mushy._

_See you back one day maybe :)_

_-Liam xx_

_ Zmalix: _

_You will be missed my friend :(_

_ Hyphenatingatlife _

_So long captain, we'll keep this ship safe_

hipstacupcake

[opens your inbox] [send words and pics of cats] [whispers] _mischief managed._

**#I'll miss my partner in crimes #inbox your pretty face Leeeyum #stay just a minute :)**

209 notes

 

*

 

zmalix asked: you okay ? For real though I'm sorry to hear it happened to you. I'd beat the shit outta him but your friends probably did it for me already ;) I wish you a great life, please take care and come back anytime, I'll try to keep the Tommo from burning this website down! - Zayn x

 

*

 

hipstacupcake asked: Hey Liam! Don't leave so quick, I was wondering if you'd like for us to exchange numbers, I mean I get that need to get away from Tumblr but why get away from friends? ;) mine is 07********* :) Get better soon and write me, lots of Love – Harry xx

 

*

 

hyphenatingatlife asked:hey there, how is your leg? I hope this arsehole pays for this and I hope you aren't already gone because I wanted to say that it was really nice sharing all this with you and if you ever need to talk about anything, I don't think I'll move very far from here, it's the only place I actually fit in so... enjoy your friends, you deserve it sweet boy :)

 

*

 

**hyphenatingatlife**

GOOOoood Morning minions! (and zmalix) I don't know you but i'm feeling wonderful today, here have some love!

 **#things that put a smile on your face #according to my sources #batlokid is out of the hospital #hisptacupcake let's celebrate with catgifs!**  

86 notes

 

*

 

**_hipstacupcake reblogged hyphenatingatlife_**

_ hyphenatingatlife _

_GOOOoood Morning minions! (and zmalix) I don't know you but i'm feeling wonderful today, here have some love!_

hipstacupcake

Heeeere it goes! And suggested by said batlokid ;)

**#friends #he says thx btw #hyphenatingatlife #zmalix**

98 notes

 

*

 

_**hyphenatingatlife reblogged hipstacupcake**_

_ hyphenatingatlife _

_GOOOoood Morning minions! (and zmalix) I don't know you but i'm feeling wonderful today, here have some love!_

_ hipstacupcake _

_Heeeere it goes! And suggested by said batlokid ;)_

hyphenatingatlife

WHAT? You get to show batlokid gifs and I don't? That's it! I'm off to off myself off a building (see what I did there?)

**#it's an outrage #how dare you do cute things without me?! #you're not any better zmalix #FINE #keep your secrets #see if I care**

99 notes

 

*

 

 **_hipstacupcake reblogged hyphenatingatlife_**  

_ hyphenatingatlife _

_GOOOoood Morning minions! (and zmalix) I don't know you but i'm feeling wonderful today, here have some love!_

_ hipstacupcake _

_Heeeere it goes! And suggested by said batlokid ;)_

_ hyphenatingatlife _

_WHAT? You get to show batlokid gifs and I don't? That's it! I'm off to off myself off a building (see what I did there?)_

hipstacupcake

please dont, Li would puppy eye me for weeks and the fucker is good at it! Stop complaining and if I may : Man up.

**#stop throwing suicide threats at us it's worrying me a bit #but seriously though #learn to take your own advice #he still checks his inboxes jsyk**

101 notes

 

*

 

 **_zmalix reblogged hipstacupcake_**  

_ hyphenatingatlife _

_GOOOoood Morning minions! (and zmalix) I don't know you but i'm feeling wonderful today, here have some love!_

_ hipstacupcake _

_Heeeere it goes! And suggested by said batlokid ;)_

_ hyphenatingatlife _

_WHAT? You get to show batlokid gifs and I don't? That's it! I'm off to off myself off a building (see what I did there?)_

_ hipstacupcake _

_please dont, Li would puppy eye me for weeks and the fucker is good at it! Stop complaining and if I may : Man up._

Zmalix

GG Haz! High time for that whinny excuse of a human being to stop wallowing in self pity!

**#high five #hipstacupcake #inbox ;) #yeah MAN UP Lou**

102 notes

 

*

 

**_hyphenatingatlife reblogged zmalix_**

_ hyphenatingatlife _

_GOOOoood Morning minions! (and zmalix) I don't know you but i'm feeling wonderful today, here have some love!_

_ hipstacupcake _

_Heeeere it goes! And suggested by said batlokid ;)_

_ hyphenatingatlife _

_WHAT? You get to show batlokid gifs and I don't? That's it! I'm off to off myself off a building (see what I did there?)_

_ hipstacupcake _

_please dont, Li would puppy eye me for weeks and the fucker is good at it! Stop complaining and if I may : Man up._

_ Zmalix _

_GG Haz! High time to stop that whinny excuse of a human being to stop wallowing in self pity!_

_ Hyphenatingatlife _

… I hate you both. Getting back to Hoechlin's abs.

**#you suck #z go back to writing that Scisaac you promised #nobody invited you #hipsta I don't know you don't talk to me #don't think I don't see the way you're trying to charm the pants off my best friends #just go back to quoting deep hipster shit together**

104 notes

 

*

 

hyphenatingatlife asked: hey li, I heard you still check your inboxes so I'm taking the chance :) I hope your leg's better! How's it going outside the shitty hospital (hospitals are always shitty don't fight me on this!). Tell Niall your internet minions will kick his ass if he doesn't take better care of you from now on! FYI I forever resent you for letting me alone with these little shits! Joke but hey if you still wanna talk sometimes... GOD see what you do? I'm getting all sentimental now! URGH I'm outta here! Xx

**batlokid replied: i'm all betterrr now thk you :)) feelz good to be out! Although it's weird like evryone's suddenly so nice like “O geez we had no idea!” bullshit! But Niall's been awesome :))) Oh and btw! Congrrrrrats! For the Danny Zuko role, Z told me! It roooocks! And shut up you kno you love them guys! I miss U all! ( nothing bad at being a bit sentimental is there?)**

 

*

 

**hyphenatingatlife**

Did you know that RL people actually think **_we_** 're the weird ones? I laugh about it on daily basis. 

**#hypocrites #can you believe people sometimes? #rule n°1 never trust RL people**

9236 notes

 

*

 

 _**zmalix reblogged hyphenatingatlife**_  

_ hyphenatingatlife _

_Did you know that RL people actually think **we** 're the weird ones? I laugh about it on daily basis._

zmalix:

Same, my friend, same

**#hey hipstacupcake! #some music to empasize human idiocy?**

10123 notes

 

*

 

_**hipstacupcake reblogged zmalix**_

_ hyphenatingatlife _

_Did you know that RL people actually think **we** 're the weird ones? I laugh about it on daily basis._

_ Zmalix _

_Same, my friend, same_

Hipstacupcake

some FOB for the occasion?

 **I DON'T CARE –** FALL OUT BOY

**#FOB #we don't care #stay away from him**

10126 notes

 

*

 

**_zmalix reblogged hipstacupcake_**

 

_ hyphenatingatlife _

_Did you know that RL people actually think **we** 're the weird ones? I laugh about it on daily basis._

_ Zmalix _

_Same, my friend, same_

_ hipstacupcake _

_some FOB for the occasion?_

_**I DON'T CARE –** FALL OUT BOY_

zmalix

Perfection.

**#perfect people are perfect #thanks Haz**

10203 notes

 

*

 

_**hyphenatingatlife reblogged zmalix**_

_ hyphenatingatlife _

_Did you know that RL people actually think **we** 're the weird ones? I laugh about it on daily basis._

_ zmalix _

_Same, my friend, same_

_ hipstacupcake _

_some FOB for the occasion?_

_**I DON'T CARE –**  FALL OUT BOY_

_ zmalix _

_Perfection._

_ Hyphenatingatlife _

… your flirting is disgusting.

**#flirt out of my dash guys #even though I approve of the song #YES Z because I'm all bitter and sad #pssshhht I'm fabulous #you make me gag**

10266 notes

 

*

 

**hyphenatingatlife**

Anyone else thinking that Stan Lee's cameo in Thor 2 was the best part?

**#consequencies of running naked through stonhedge in the name of science #you meet Stan Lee #never gonna beat the TAS one though #Thor 2: The Feels world #pckctoi fixed it**

789 notes

 

*

 

_**hyphenatingatlife reblogged hyphenatingatlife**_

_ hyphenatingatlife _

_Anyone else thinking that Stan Lee's cameo in Thor 2 was the best part?_

hyphenatingatlife

Batlokid agrees. I win. 

**#stop laughing zmalix**

802 notes

 

*

 

**From X to Liam Payne**

_Seriously though, what do you think Hoechlin and Sharman's babies would look like? (is it okay that Harry gave me yyour number?) -Louis_

 

*

 

Liam's phone falls from his hand when he tries – and fail – to hide his giggles from a very startled Niall. His best friend lifts a judging eyebrow “Seriously Leeyum?”

 

*

 

**From Liam P. to Louis T.**

_Of course it's okayyy that Haz gave you my numz :)) how's tumblr these days? As to those babies, they'd probably kiill us all like weapon of mass destruction lol_

 

_*_

 

**zmalix**

And I'm the one digustingly flirting...

**#hypocrite #hyphenatingatlife**

10 notes

 

*

 

**_hyphenatingatlife reblogged zmalix_**

_ zmalix _

_And I'm the one digustingly flirting..._

hyphenatingatlife

Fuck you =D 

**#no seriously fuck you #keep your nose out of my phone Z**  

15 notes

 

*

 

Liam settles in the comfy couch, trying to ignore his nerves, looking at the clock for the fifth time. Niall sinks beside him, playing Candy crush on his phone, slightly moving the computer from where Liam put it earlier.

“I can do this alone you know.” Liam mumbles, replacing the screen at the perfect angle like it was before.

“And miss your terrible attempts at flirting? Not in this world me boy!” Niall answers, pocketing his phone with a wide grin “Plus, I wanna see who's been getting your knickers in a twist for months now! Is it time yet?”

“i don't know.” Liam lies, thinking it's actually precisely H-5 minutes and he needs to connect his webcam quickly. Webcam... dear god what if Louis doesn't like him face to face? What if he thinks Liam's boring and ugly or–

Niall's hand in his hair settles him. “Quit fussing Leeyum, there's no way this Louis person won't like you.”

Niall's voice keeps Liam grounded.

“Sorry I'm being ridiculous.” he mumbles

“Nah it's okay, you had a crush on that boy for so long, I can relate!”

“like you've ever been nervous for someone!” Liam laughs happily.

“Shut up of course I have!” Niall squeaks, fake punching his friend in the shoulder “I brushed my teeth five times before going to my first date with Cher! FIVE TIMES Leeyum! My hands were so sweaty I didn't even dare hold her hand or anything!”

“Seriously?!” Liam asks both stunned and delighted.

“Yeah you don't have the monopole of the awkward teenager mate, sorry to disappoint!”

“Damn! Here goes my whole life.” Liam snorts at the moment his computer beeps with the particular sound of the Skype Call.

“Aaaand here comes loverboy!” Niall jokes, resting against the couch's back, grabbing the popcorn he made earlier “this is gunna be gooood.”

“Shut up!” Liam retorts blushing furiously, fumbling to answer the screen, checking that the webcam is functioning right.

“ _W_ _el_ _l I just got here so i'd rather not shut up just yet! It's no way to treat me Leeyum!”_

Louis' voice is warm and raspy and his face is even more beautiful than on the pictures and he didn't think that was possible and Liam feels his blush deepening. It's impressive really, maybe he just won a world record or something. “Wasn't talking to you, Louis, Niall is being a smartass.” he answers a tad out of breath while Niall grins, swallowing a mouthful of popcorn before saying “Hey Louis, nice seeing your face, dude.”

“L _ikewise, although I called Liam, didn't know you guys were a package!”_

And Louis actually winks to Liam. He _**winks**_. Liam's heart is quietly starting a moshpit in his chest like it's perfectly normal. Louis is gorgeous as fuck and he just winked at Liam. Maybe Harry and Zayn were right and Louis was actually flirting all this time. Maybe Liam just made that up. Shit. He so fucked.

“I was just here to check if you weren't a 60 year-old perv,” Niall shrugs. “and I see you're not 60, not sure about the perv part though. You gonna corrupt sweet little Liam, aren't you?”

“ _Niall!”_ Liam hisses embarrassed like never before.

“ _That's the plan yes. Right before dominating the world.”_ Louis jokes, the camera becoming a little bit blurry before he visibly settles his computer right and sits more comfortably, that gorgeous smile stretching his thin pink lips, sending Liam's brain to Asgard without a warning.

“Good boy.” Niall approves, getting up “Don't do anything I wouldn't do Leeyum!” he adds, ruffling his best friend's curls and getting out with another shit-eating grin.

“ _So how many restrictions are we talking exactly?”_ Louis asks casually, biting his lips , probably sending Liam to an endless pit of sleepless nights.

“No restriction at all, once I found him drunk, naked in the leaving room at a party, yelling that he could beat us all at twister...”

And oh, hello coherent thoughts, you're as unexpected as welcome here, Liam thinks, blushing slightly less.

“Perfect.” Louis retorts with a predatory smile.

Liam's breath gets caught in his lungs.

  
*

 

**hipstacupcake**

So there's the Comic Con in London in two months, who's going?

**#zmalix the countdown is up #Comic Con #although I guess hyphenatingatlife is tagging along urgh #can't wait**

15 notes

 

*

 

**_hyphenatingatlife reblogged hipstacupcake_**

_ hipstacupcake _

_So there's the Comic Con in London in two months, who's going?_

_#zmalix the countdown is up  #Comic Con #although I guess hyphenatingatlife is tagging along urgh #can't wait_

hyphenatingatlife

Fuck you Styles =D See if I let you anywhere near my best friend now!

**#I'm going only if Batlokid comes #not gonna get left alone with those two #Comic Con London**

20 notes

 

*

 

**hyphenatingatlife**

So I guess I'm going to Comic Con after all

**#sherlock #Teen Wolf #Batlokid #Come and say hi minions ;) #I'll be the one talking tha loudest**

46 notes

 

*

 

**_zmalix reblogged hyphenatingatlife_**

_ hyphenatingatlife _

_So I guess I'm going to Comic Con after all_

zmalix

Cute. 

**#don't let his sass fool you #he started a countdown as well #if I hear one more thing about batlokid's hair things might get ugly**

53 notes

 

*

 

_**hyphenatingatlife reblogged zmalix**_

_ hyphenatingatlife _

_So I guess I'm going to Comic Con after all_

_ zmalix _

_Cute_

hyphenatingatlife

fuck you =D 

**#do I complain about your rambling about that hipster dude? #spoiler: the answer is no #leave me alone**

60 notes

 

_*_

 

“You don't need to come with me I'm not a three years old and you've skyped him with me for Christ sake!” Liam rolls his eyes, trying to ignore his sweaty hands and discreetly wiping them on his trousers.

“Yeah yeah I'm not listening to you, you need adult supervision and you know it, there's no getting out of my sight young man!”

“Jesus, Niall, you sound like my mum!”

“Good.”

Liam sighs but cannot hide his smile. He missed this. They've been working at rebuilding their sinking friendship for six months now and they're getting better at it. Liam has rarely been so happy. And Bonus, he's now texting Zayn and Harry on regular basis and skyping Louis at least three times a week – his mum had threaten to cut off internet completely the fifth time Liam collapsed in giggles after one of Louis' joke after his supposed bedtime.

Louis who's been so nice and funny with his cheekiness and his shamelessness that complete Liam so perfectly. Liam who actually got the hang of flirting apparently even if it stills sends pterodactyls directly into his stomach from 24 hours previous to the conversation to 24 hours after it. If Liam thought he had a crush on hyphenatingatlife, it's nothing compared to how desperately in love with Louis Tomlinson he actually fell. It's not even funny anymore.

His phone buzzes in his pocket and Liam's eager fingers grab it quickly. His smile widens when he sees the name on his screen. He takes it to his ear, trying to keep his voice steady :

“Hullo?”

“Where is your fine ass Liam Payne?” Louis' raspy fierce voice asks through the device. Liam can hear people talking in the background. People who may or may not be Zayn and Harry and that as well makes Liam's heart feels twice too big for his chest.

“In front of the hostel on Camden High-Street, big neon signe (sign*) 'Belushi's Bar'. You?”

“......Haz, d'you see the Belushi's bar around?... No dumbass! … ZAYN STOP DISTRCTING HIM! … THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! Jesus! …. Coming right up babe!”

“Hurry.” Liam slips before he can help himself. He hangs up, biting bis lower lips in front a laughing and cooing Niall.

It's only three minutes after that before Liam sees a mop of curls in the crowd, closely followed by a dark quiff he recognizes as Harry and Zayn. They're walking together, hands locked and it makes Liam's heart swell. But just a bit.

“Hurry up to get ignored? Well thank you, Leeyum, I might actually chose to hang out with Niall instead!” a very well known voice interrupts his thoughts next to him.

“Please don't.” Liam answers panicking with a full face blush “I swear I wasn't ignoring you I just didn't see you coming and I wasn't paying attention and I'm sorry i'm an idiot I didn't mean–“

Liam doesn't get to go further because in a happy burst of laughter, Louis softly puts a finger on his lips and his rambling stops abruptly. “It was a joke, Liam.” Louis says with his perfect grin. The hand slips gently into Liam's neck guiding their heads closer “Come here, Batman.” Louis breaths and Liam lets go.

Louis kisses like he talks. Fiercely, self-assured and just softly enough so that you know he cares. And Liam's knees go weak while he kisses back sloppily, trying to convey how happy he feels right now.

In the background, Niall catcalls and Zayn snickers while Harry coos. Liam chooses to ignore them though. Because it's just perfect. Nothing really matters anymore because Liam finally belongs. He belongs in his real life and who says you can't be happy at 17?

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a minute to spare, tell me if you liked it, deal? :)


End file.
